Boku no Chigiri
by Waya
Summary: *CHAP 4 IS UP!!!!!!*Read about Sasuke and his loove for Naruto!!! And there's also something here for KakaIru, and SakuLee fans!! read and review!!!! XDD
1. Boku no Chigiri

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.... If I did it would be twisted XD hehee *evil laugh*  
Note:Hope you enjoy the beginning of this story... I haven't got it edited or anything, so don't get mad if anything sounds weird :)  
If the majority thinks this story suck, I won't post anymore... and if you still wanna read it, just contact me, ne? hehe Well.. Review!! Don't be to harsh on me though... I'm still not used to writing fanfics *sweetdrops* ehh...  
Ahh... This is seen from Sasuke and his thoughts. Conversations are with " " and inner thoughts are _Like this_

**Boku no Chigiri**

  
_Why does it hurt so much?   
  
Why do I love him?   
  
Why can't he love me...?_   
  
I watched Naruto while he closed his eyes and listen to what Kakashi had to say. _Kawaii... As always..._ I forced myself not to stare at the beautiful blonde Naruto.   
  
"Well... Our new mission is to paint a house. Funny, ne?" Kakashi smiled with his eye, the smile which only he possessed.   
  
"Why do we have to do this stupid missions anyways? I want a challenge! So that I can become HOKOGE!!" Naruto said enthusiastic and slightly disappointed. I understood how he felt. I also wanted more difficult missions. And become stronger. Strong enough to kill that certain someone...   
  
"Oy, Naruto, these are missions we have to do!" Sakura hit Naruto's head in the way she always does he's annoying. I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little to from the look of his shocked face.   
  
"What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked me and pointed with his fist against me. "Nothing, Dead-Last" I answered with my emotionless voice. "Don't call me that!!" Naruto jumped infront of me and tried to hit me. I blocked it easily. "Ba-ka.." I said to him and felt his sweet smell. He smelled a little like ramen. Since I first feel in love with Naruto, I also started to like ramen a lot. My god... It has been three years... Three years since we teamed up. Three years since I started to love him.   
  
_Sometimes, I wish that he wouldn't have been my comrade.   
  
And the second after, I regret even think about that.   
  
Where would I be today without him?   
  
My love..._   
  
"Yamero, yamero..." Kakashi said and smiled. "Let's go now" he continued. 


	2. Love

Yo!! Me is back!! and I have a chappu with me for j00!! hahaha!!  
  
thx to all of my kawaii reviewers!!! You are the bestt!!!! I promise, it will be some SasuxNaru, but It'll take sometime before that... And I will have some SakuxNaru, although it's just a little... I've already written a little in chap 2 where Sakura get pregnant... Kiddinggg hahah XD.  
  
But now, the storyy   
Ahh em forgot Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. (Or do I? If Neji has breast it means that I do!! Kuso he doesn't!!).  
  
And me forgot something. I'm gonna put in one characters of mine (only minor) and I wonder if you would like it to be a guy or a girl.. hehhe. Review!!! *hugs all of those who reads*   
**Chapter 1:Love**  
  
I was walking right behind Kakashi when Sakura caught up to me. Sakura...  
She has always been nice to me. I like her a lot. As a friend. My heart belongs to Naruto, even though I just had to reach out my hand in order to get her. With Naruto, it's a lot harder. He's.. Not gay. I think I am. Honestly, I don't really care as long as I can be around Naruto.   
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with the weird pronounce to kun that only she can make. I smiled in my thoughts. _Today will be a good day. I'm happy... _  
"Sasuke... What are you doing this afternoon?" Sakura asked and smiled hopfully. _Daydreaming about Naruto confessing his love to me... With roses.. And a kiss_, was what I wanted to say. "Practising." I said coldly.   
"Ano Sasuke-kun... Do you want to practise with me?" Sakura leaned a little closer to me.  
"Ie. I practise alone." I started to walk a little faster. _Why can't she get over me..? I don't want to hurt here anymore..._   
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaan, we can practise together!" Naruto said. Hearing that hurted deep within me.   
_Ask me Naruto... Me.. Not her... ME!! _I wanted to scream, but I kept my calmness. _He's not yours.. He likes Sakura. Sakura. _ Everytime he asked, I wanted to cry, but I never did. Luckily, Sakura said no, all of the times.   
Why should she answer differently today?  
"Sure Naruto." Sakura smiled the sweet smile she usually gave me.  
_Had she given up on me, the cold hearted Uchiha? Kuso... Can she see what an incredible person Naruto is? But... I want him..._   
  
Naruto's chin literally fell down to the ground, and was dragged behind Naruto. He stopped, and asked:  
"Honto...?"  
"Yes." Sakura said and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Don't just stand there. Walk." she said with a soft voice.  
Naruto looked like a kid on Christmas eve. I was jealous of Sakura. Very jealous. I wanted him to give _Me_ that look. I squeezed my fingers and started to bleed a little.  
Kakashi gave me a napkin. "Wipe it off..." he whispered so that only I could hear him.  
_Does he know? Have I betrayed myself?_   
  
A long time ago, I think it was in mist village, I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about my love for Naruto. After all, I didn't want to scare him away by being gay. I'd rather stay close to him, without him knowing, that being pushed away more than I already am, by him, knowing that I love him. I guess that's why I show him the opposite of love when I talk to him. I treat him like shit, even if it hurts I really don't what him to know. I even dream about him. About us, about what I would do if he belonged to me.  
_Chikuso... This is not the time thinking of that _ I thought when my cheeks got colored by a very, very light pink.   
  
I wiped the small amount of blood of my hands and put the napkin in my pocket. I looked at my hands. The wounds my nails have caused was very small, and I barely felt it.  
The pain in my heart was bigger.  
_Pain._  
It seemed to be the word of my life.  
_Solitude._  
My destiny. Destiny can't change  
  
The four of us, kept on walking silently. If I listened carefully I could hear Naruto breathing heavily. By the touch Sakura had given him, he became all... All dizzy, all lovesick.  
Like I become when I accidentally fall on Naruto.  
Yeah right, like I would fall. Only when Naruto is in front of me, I trip. With purpose of course.   
  
We reached the house we were supposed to paint. It was old, with barely no color left. The garden was well taken cared of, and the house didn't look that bad. No holes after termites or anything like that, just flaking color.   
  
"Here are the buckets and the brushes" Kakashi said and pointed towards a box.  
Naruto ran up to it, and opened it. "Sugoi!! It's orange!" Naruto said happily.  
When Naruto smiled, it was like... All of the pain disappeared. But it came back ten times worse when he gave me one of his looks full of hatred.   
  
_Love me Naruto, please Love me. Kiss me, and hold me tight... _  
  
Naruto handed out the brushes. Or to be precise, he handed out one for Sakura and threw one at me, aiming for my face. "You think I'd let you hit me with that?" I asked him arrogantly.  
"I was hoping that you would." Naruto said and smiled at me.  
I felt like the happiest person in the world.  
  
_He's smiling... At ME!!_  
  
I couldn't stop myself from smiling back with a lovesick smile. I could tell by the look on Naruto's face that it made him feel uncomfortable. Who want someone they hated looking at them like that? With a smile filled with love...   
_Baka Sasuke... He'll hate you for sure..._   
  
Naruto turned around and opened a bucket with the warm orange color. Orange. Just like Naruto. I can't believe that he still wears the same shirt he did when graduated from the academy. Not really the same, but the same sort, only different size.   
  
_He's so beautiful... That body of his._  
I got mad at myself for thinking about him in that way right now. We have a mission to do.  
I walked over to them and grabbed a bucket. Naruto, Sakura and I started to paint while Kakashi sat down to read some "Icha Icha Paradise". Once, I read I few lines in it. Trust me, it was the most perverted thing I've ever seen. And he sits and read it like nothing!! It still makes me wonder what beast Kakashi must be when the lights go off.  
_I wonder what Naruto... Sasuke, get real! You're on a mission!_  
I pinched myself and continued to paint.  
  
Naruto was climbing a latter and was painting around a window on the second floor. I was watching him in the corner of my eye, waiting for him to lean to much to his left and fall...  
_... So that I can catch him..._  
  
I know, it would annoy him so much.  
But he's so cute when he's annoyed.  
I guess that's why I like to tease him a lot. I really love it.  
Not only do I get his attention, but I also get to see his cute face become all... Annoyed...  
I don't know how to describe it exactly, but I do some sort of a ugly face that makes him look so cute...  
  
I saw it happen in slowmotion. Naruto leaned to much to his left, as I expected, and his foot slipped. His eyes grew big as he started to fall down. I smiled a little, knowing that soon I'd get to touch him.  
I quickly ran over and caught him.  
"Watch your step, Dead-Last." I said and saw the anger appear in his face.  
"Sassukeeee!! I don't need anyone like YOU catching me!!"  
I put him down on the ground and walked back to my brushes.  
"Without me, you would've killed yourself a long time ago." I said to him with my back against his face.  
"Ano yaro..." He muttered and climbed back up on the latter.  
  
I turned a little to my left and saw Kakashi watching me. He shook his head and continued to read.   
  
I decide to walk over to him and chat a little. He looked up at me when I came walking.  
"You know, don't you?" I asked him with my usual cold voice.  
"The only reason Naruto don't know is that he's a baka..." Kakashi said and continued to read in his book.  
I sat down next to him. _This is bad..._  
"You know Sasuke... If you don't tell him... It will kill you..."  
"What do you mean sensei?"  
Our voices wasn't much louder than whispers. I didn't want Naruto to find out like this, and I guess Kakashi understood that.  
"Loving someone as much as you love Naruto... It can make you go insane. You have to choose... Either confess and hope for his love in return, or forget him. It's up to you."  
Kakashi's words fell down heavily on my shoulders. _Kill me... Like in suicide...?_   
  
Kakashi didn't look like he was going to continue this conversation, so I walked back to the house and continued my painting.  
_ Confess... Or forget... It's like choosing a life with hate from him... Or a life without him... In this case... I know what'll do..._  
It wasn't hard to decide.  
Hatred isn't anything you can live with.  
I felt something hit my right cheek. I turned my head and saw that it was another brush.  
"Oy, Sasuke, are you ok?" Naruto asked me. I guess it was weird that I hadn't noticed it coming...  
"Of course."  
"Yosh!! I won! I could hit you with a brush!!" Naruto smiled and danced a little. _He's such a kid sometimes..._  
I thought and smiled just a little and said.  
"Every now and then, I'll let you hit me so that can believe that you're good."  
"Teme!!" Naruto ran up to my and looked into my eyes. "I can hit you anytime I want!!" He said, with his face close to me. _Only inches away..._ All I had to do was to bend down a little, and then our lips would connect...  
"Are you challening me?" I asked him, instead of kissing him.  
"Work..." Kakashi muttered to us. Naruto gave him an angry look and walked back to his bucket.  
I shook my head a little on focused on my work.   
Ahh me is done!! Now tell me is you like it all of that!!! I'll try to update as soon ass possible with chapter 2!! See ya then!! Jaaaa~~ 


	3. Good Bye

Another chappie for you!!!!! Thanks to those who reviewed!! (anime-queen, Silver, Annachan and firedraygon97!!)  
I promise you it'll be some NaruxzSasu!! But maybe for the first toime in chap 4... Or something hehe! But today, I have some kissing for you!! And a littttttttleeeeeee yaoi (sniff... Now that Kakashi is gay I can't have him :'()  
  
disclaimer: I still don't own naruto... If I did I would make the yaoi take over it and Itachi would be desperate in love with Kakashi!!!!!  
  
Anyways.. Enjoy this and R-E-V-I-E-W!!! I love reviews!!! (to bad me only had 4 for chappu one... But it's better than nothing!! Txs again!!)  
  
But now, enough of this silly babbling. Here's chappu 2!!!   
and alittle warning... the word "fuck" got kinda stuck in my mind in the end.. gomen :_;;   
**Chapter 2:love**  
It was a sunny day. I've always liked the sun. It's warm... Like orange...  
_No. Don't think about him. Forget._  
That was my decision. To forget Naruto, and to leave Konoha village. I decided that two days ago, after my talk with Kakashi.   
  
When we finished painting, it was already late, and the sun was about to set. I walked home alone, as I always do. But I didn't feel like going home to my empty apartment, so I decided so stay out for a while. I climbed up in a tree and let the sunshine stroke my pale skin.   
I closed my eyes and thought how I would feel if Naruto sat here with me. How gentle his fingers would leave my cheeks burning when he stroke my hair back, and how soft his lips would be against mine.   
I know that they're soft. I have kissed them, although back then when it happened, I had no interest or what so ever in Naruto.   
I guess that that kiss awoke the feelings for him inside of me. My burning love for him.  
The love that I have to light out and forget.   
  
"But how..."I whispered to myself.  
As I started to focus, I heard a voice. A very familiar one..  
"Naruttoooo, that's not how to do it!! Concentrate!" It was Sakura, happily yelling at Naruto. I just had to se what was going on.  
I jumped over to another tree, silently. Down there, on the ground I could see Naruto and Sakura train. Sakura threw a kunai and said "Catch it!"  
Naruto jumped off in perfect timing and caught it. _He's stronger than before..._  
"Good Naruto!" Sakura said and smiled. Naruto scratch the back of his head and said something that kind of sounds like "Hi-hi-hi-hi". One of those typical Naruto sounds that I deeply love.  
Then I saw something that killed me.  
Sakura laughed and gave Naruto a hug. A hug.  
Their bodes slightly touched each other and Naruto's arms was around her waist, and her fingers started to play with the hair on his neck.  
It wasn't just a friendly hug, it was something more.  
_Please kill me... Anyone..._  
I couldn't stop watching them. Sakura loved me right? So why does she hug the one I love from the bottom of my heart?  
The hug only lasted for a few seconds, but those seconds where always burned into my mind forever. I knew that I would stay awake many nights, thinking about it, and how Sakura must have felt by getting hugged by Naruto.   
  
"Ano Sakura... Don't you like Sasuke..?" Naruto asked her, still holding her hands in his. His big warm hands that I've always wished to get touched by. And now, they're holding her hands.  
_I'll kill her..._  
I dragged out a kunai and started to aim at Sakura.  
_Baka Sasuke... He will hate you more if you kill the one he loves..._  
I sat down and put the kunai back.  
"Chikuso..."  
"Well Naruto it's like this... I've realised that even if I love Sasuke... I love you too. And knowing that you love me... It just... Makes me love you more..."  
From the next thing that happened in front of my eyes, I backed away.  
_I'll never love again... Never..._  
It was Sakura kissing Naruto. And Naruto happily kissing her back. I ran away. Just ran, while tears were rolling down my cheeks.  
_I can't remember ever crying like this before... Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..._  
I stopped to catch my breath. I fell down on the ground shivering our of sorrow, and anger towards Sakura.  
I closed my eyes. I didn't care anymore. Not about Itachi or anyone else.   
  
Naruto...  
  
I want to die... You killed me...  
  
I sat up and yelled. I tried to yell out all of my pain, but it didn't help.  
All I could se was Naruto. Everywhere around me.  
  
_He's the reason why you're alive... Your destiny is to love him..._  
  
I've always told myself those words. Always.  
But now... I wanted to forget.  
I got up on my feet and wiped away my tears. I started to walk to Kakashi's house. It was time to tell him that I was going to leave.  
To never return.  
  
I knocked carefully or Kakashi's door.  
"Who's there?" His lazy voice asked from the other side of the door.  
"Me" I answered and tried to hold back my tears. When Kakashi opened the door he saw my tears floating unstoppably out of my eyes. He stepped aside and I walked into his apartment.  
I sat down on a sofa in his kitchen.  
_How well cleaned..._  
The only thing that looked like it wasn't cleaned was a pile of books on the kitchen table. I saw that all of them had a "paradise" in their names.  
  
Kakashi gave me a glass of water and a napkin to dry away my tears.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked with a friendly voice.  
I knew that if I started to talk, I wouldn't be able to stop. It was to much for me to carry by myself.  
So I started to tell him about the kiss three years ago. How much I liked it, and wished for it to happen again.  
Kakashi listen carefully during my whole story. He didn't interrupt me, he only started to talk when I wasn't able to speak anymore.  
"Sasuke... I understand that what you feel for Naruto is strong... But you can't continue like this. You should leave, and let Naruto be with Sakura. If you really love him, you should let him be happy."  
Kakashi's words went right into my heart. I knew he was right.  
"But where should I go...?" I asked Kakashi and looked into his eyes.  
"I now where... I have a relative, a Ninja who lives in the Stone Country. I could send you to him and you can live with him for sometime, and get some practise."  
Kakashi smiled towards me.  
"Is that... Really ok to do?"  
"Of course. I'm your Sensei, I can decide what's best for you."  
  
_Finally.. Maybe I can stop suffering... And if I leave I don't have to watch Sakura and Naruto..._  
  
"I'd love to go.. Thank you Sensei." I felt relived. A chance to forget Naruto and start over.  
"Even if I can get in touch with him today... You have to stay her at least for two days..." Kakashi said.  
"What for?" I asked him.  
"You need to see that... Naruto doesn't love you... He's with Sakura." Kakashi said sadly. I could tell on the look of his eye that he knew what I was going through.  
"Kakashi... You have been through the same, right?" I asked him carefully. "Yes I have. When I was in your age I think. I fell in love with the fourth..." I was shocked by his answer. _Kakashi and the fourth??  
_ "Nothing happened actually... More than that he talked to me about it.. And told me that I couldn't love him. So I had to move on. To Iruka." Kakashi said and smiled. _Kakashi... and Iruka..._ Just the thought of them together made me realise that... I wanted that... with Naruto. _No! You can't have that... Never._  
I got up from the sofa and said good bye to Kakashi.  
On my way out, I stopped and asked Kakashi something that popped up in my head. "...Sensei... Do you think I can love someone else than Naruto?"  
"Of course." Kakashi answered me.  
I didn't believe Kakashi. I knew he was lying. Deep inside of him, he still loves the fourth.  
  
_God... Two days of them cuddling together..._ It made me wanna throw up, and at the same time cry... How could I possible watch Naruto be with her? It hurts...  
  
The next day, I was dragging my feet behind. I didn't really want to go and meet up with them.  
_Soon there..._  
"Sasuke-kuuun! Ohayou!" I turned around and saw a smiling Sakura. Naruto was walking behind her, and was looking at her with lovesick eyes. I didn't answer to Sakura, I just walked away.  
"Sasuke-kun....?" she asked me.   
_Get the fuck away from me Sakura..._  
I could feel that Sakura grabbed my left arm and tried to stop me. "Ano Sasuke-kun... Are you alright?"  
I just shook her hand off me and started to walk faster.  
"Don't care about him, Sakura. He's just a baka!" Naruto said and then something that sounding like a kiss came from behind.  
_Kuso..._  
"O-ha-yo-u!" It was Kakashi's cheerful voice. I looked up in the tree where he was sitting, and saw that his eye didn't have his usual smile. And he looked a lot more tired than usual.  
"Sensei?!?! You're here on time!" Sakura said and smiled. She was also holding Naruto's hand. I could see their fingers play and stroking each other. Disgusting.  
I looked away to find something else to stare at. I could see two birds building a nest. One of them were very colorful, and the other one was brown.  
_A male and female... Rule of nature..._  
I couldn't stay there anymore. It was to painful to watch them.  
I turned and gave them a last look. Sakura whispered something in Naruto's ear which made him blush. If I hadn't been in love with Naruto, I would've been happy for them.  
I started to run. Away from them. I could here Sakura calling my name and Naruto saying something about. "Leave the baka alone."  
  
_It's kinda sissy to run away all the time. Ba-ka~_  
I stopped and look around. I hadn't been running for that long. I heard someone in the bushes behind me and turned around.  
"Sasuke... Don't run..." It was Kakashi that had followed me. I just gave him a death glare. How could anyone want to stay in a situation like that?  
Kakashi walked over to me and gave me a hug. _Whatta fuck??_  
"If it hurts that much... Leave now. My brother will gladly take care of you."  
"I don't want to say good bye to them." Was my only answer.  
"Then don't." Kakashi said and started to walk away. "Meet me at the gate tomorrow morning. At eight. Ok?"  
"Yeah whatever." I said and dried away my tears._ I'm a cry baby..._  
"Ja~" Kakashi said as happy as always.  
I went home and started to pack. I had no one how long I would stay there, but I really hoped that it would help.  
  
Later that day, I was eating my supper when someone knocked the door. I sighed and got up and opened it. I saw the last person I expected to see.  
"Naruto?! What are you doing here?" I asked and tried to keep my voice steady and my face cold.  
"I dunno... You just seemed kinda weird today... Are you alright?" He asked and looked a little worried.  
"I'm fine."  
"Sassuukeee... I know you... Whenever you feel bad you shut yourself in. C'mon, talk to me." Naruto said and smiled. _He hates me, right?_  
" I told you, I'm fine." I looked and Naruto with disgust in my eyes. I remembered where his lips had been, and where his tongue had been. And it wasn't even near me. I closed the door with all of my strength the door and walked back to my ramen. I grabbed the bowl and threw it out of the window. "Fuck you Naruto!!!"  
I decided to go to bed and sleep away the anger.  
  
I was walking to the gate and thinking about last night. _Why did he come? Why? _  
The only reason I could find was the he cares about me. But he hates me, I know that for sure. Maybe he came to tease me a little... But he did look worried. I walked right into Kakashi.  
"Watch your step..." Kakashi said and looked down on me. I backed of a little and stared back into Kakashi's eye. He smiled at me.  
"Me brother's name is Renka. He's a very interesting person..." Kakashi chuckled. "I'll tell Naruto and Sakura that you've left. Ok?"  
"Sure." I just wanted to get away from this stupid village.  
"Good luck then. And take care. I'll se you in three months!" Kakashi said and patted my shoulder. I was just about to answer, but he left before I even opened my mouth.  
I looked out of the gate. My freedom. My life without Naruto. I couldn't wait, but at the same time, I knew that I would miss Naruto. A lot.  
I walked out of the gate, and I decided not to look back. To start to forget.  
  
Doneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hehe!! Send me suggestions and ideas!! My inspiration was kinda gone when mw wrote this.. so this chappu is kinda crappy... *sweatdrops*  
I blame it all on my muse!! She refuses to read it!! Just because it's yaoi... Grrrrrrrr damn her!! She doesn't know what she misses...  
My head.. hurts.. to much studying... review!! ;)   
  
Ja~~ 


	4. Training

Yo minna-sama!! Ano.. Me is gonna repost chap 3.. Cause it was nothing like I wanted it to be... ughieeeee.... Me want sasuke to sufferrrrrrrr and sufferrrrrrrrrr. Yes, I am evil :P.  
  
´ Anyways, I'd be glad if you reviewed... J  
  
  
Morien Alexander: I also feell kinda sorry for Iruka!! and a little for Sasuke... But it'll work out finw for them!! I like rice XDD  
  
Groovy Blue:Yes, I do move to fast... I get bored it things are to slow... But this chappie was tooooooo fast, so me had to remake it... hehhe hope you like this better!   
  
amakasu toko: Sanku!!:)! I love your Sadame no Ito story.. Write more!! ^____^ hehehe   
  
gelfling: I also like Kakashi!! To bad he has Iruka :'( hahhaa :D   
  
Annachan: I rushed to much... Hope this is better :) chap 3 sucked.. so me had to remake it... hehhe.. and I added some things about KakaIru.. So that it feels more... My god... *jealous of Iruka*   
  
Shinigami: Hehhe! :) it might take some time bfore next chappie... Me is sick and me brain is kinda dysfunctional.. to much sun.. me is reeeeeeeeed..:'( Itaiiiiii! So if I wrote now.. It would.. suck...   
  
firedraygon97: It'll come!! Maybe next week.. Read this while waiting! :)   
  
keira maxwell: Here's some more highlight!! XDDD!!   
  
Silver: I added more angst!!! XD! And some other stuff.. hehhe   
  
Rasberry Jam: Of courseeeee! me can mail y00 me next chappe when it's done, and you can beta it!! and.. Me is swedish!! and me didn't get ya mails..:(.. but but.. where in sweden do you live? and.. vad betyder egentligen angst? Me dun know... hahha :)   
  
Zenegami: My stupid spelling grammar checking program isn't working..:(.. and when me write, me write fast so I push the wrong buttons and everything... And.. sorry to say but.. I couldn't make it into KakaSasu.. Think about Iruka!!!! XDDD   
  
GokusBxtch: Sanku for reviewing!! about me spelling.. me didn't check bfore posting.. and neither did me computer.. hehehe  
I'm sorry for forcing you to read the same chappie twice.. but me needed to reamke it.. I me think you guys will like this better! so review and tell me!!! and then me promise to give you some NaruSasu loveeeeee!!!   
  
**Chapter 3: Training**  
It had taken me days to get to the Stone country. I was tired and sick of all of this walking. I wanted to get home and tease Naruto... _Naruto..._  
Now I wish that I would have said good bye to them. After all, I'm not going to see them for three months.  
I know that Sakura will be worried like hell, and Naruto... He won't like to see Sakura that worried. _Kuso..._ Why do I always make so stupid decisions? I wish I could turn back time and just say good bye to them. And then, they wouldn't worry about me, and they would be happy.  
_ Happy... When was the last I was happy?  
I can't remember...  
  
_ I felt that I hit something with my head. It was soft and warm.  
"Watch your step."  
I looked up and saw a man that looked like Kakashi. The only difference was that he didn't have a mask, or a scar.  
"You're Sasuke?"  
"Yes" I said.  
"I'm Hatake Kakatsu, Kakashi's older brother." he said.  
"Now, we will begin your training." He continued and smiled evilly.  
He walked into the house, and I followed him.  
"You can leave your stuff there" he said and pointed to a small room with a bed. "You better go to bed early."  
"What for?" I asked.  
"You will train in the morning as well. The only way to achieve something is with intense training. You know how strong Kakashi is, ne?"  
"Yeah I know..."  
"If that lazy boy would train he would be so much stronger... Lazy lazy~" he smiled with his eyes._ Just like Kakashi-sensei..._  
  
"Now, show me what you got." Kakatsu and I was out in his backyard. He stood a few meters away from me, waiting for me to attack him.  
"Sasuke, hit me!!" he yelled. I ran over to him, raised my left arm and pulled out a kunai with my right. I tried to hit his hand with my left hand, but he dodged easily. Before I even had a chance to use my kunai, he had grabbed my right arm and twisted it around. I could my bones crack, and my arm protector became red instead of white. All of the pain made me mad. I wanted to place my fist right in is smiling face.  
He grabbed my left shoulder, and pushed it backwards. I could feel my bones being forced away from each other. He had easily dislocated my shoulder. "Kakashi told me that you were fast. Hn."_ What can I do? What??_  
  
**[flashback]**  
"Oy, Sasukee!! Why are you training by yourself?" Naruto said and walked over to me. I death glared at him and my heart skipped a beat.  
"I like to be alone." I said and walked up a tree.  
"Hi-hi-hi." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Naruto walked after me. "Ano Sasuke... Don't you ever... feel.. like lonely...?" I turned around and looked at the 14 year old Naruto.  
"Sometimes, yes."  
"Then what do you do?" Naruto asked.  
I closed my eyes. _I think about you Naruto... I follow you when you walk home... I look into your window at night.. You're so beautiful when you sleep... So... Peaceful..._  
I opened them again and looked into Naruto's eyes. I could feel my heart beat faster, and me knees become weak.  
"I guess I... try not to think about it..." I said and felt a little sad.  
"Soka.. Well, now I'm gonna go home. Se you tomorrow. Ja!" Naruto jumped down the tree, and started to run towards town. He waved to me over his shoulder, and I waved back. Even if he couldn't see it.  
**[/flashback]**   
  
I was being pressed against the ground, and Kakatsu was sitting on my back. My shoulder hurt like shit, and my bones had started to make big holes in the arm protector.  
"Sasuke.. What are you thinking about? You're not even trying to get loose." I smiled an evil smile in my head.  
_ Just wait..._ With my left arm, I pulled out a kunai. I quickly aimed it at his arm, and he dodged it, just as expected.  
"Is that all you got?" he asked me.  
I forced my right arm to move, and I grabbed another kunai. This time, I was able to stab him in his right arm.  
"I didn't see that coming." He said and got off me. "Let's go inside and take care of you injuries."  
He helped me up on my feet, and we walked inside. "Sasuke, you're a lot weaker than I thought."  
I didn't answer him, I just sat down on a chair next to his table. He grabbed my shoulder. "We better but this back to where it belongs, ne?" he pushed it forward, and a loud clicking sound came from the bones being forced to each other. It hurt like hell. I started to see small black dots on the table. They quickly became more and more. _Ants...?_ I tried to focus on a pair of chopsticks that was on his table, but everything became black. I could feel that my eyes where open, but I saw nothing. "Kuso..." I said and fainted.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared right into a lamp. "Kuso..." I muttered and closed my eyes again. _Where am I? Right.. Kakatsu's house..._ I removed the blanket and sat up. My head started to spin.  
"Ohayou Sasuke!" Naruto walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. He sat down next to me and took my right hand. "You're so cute when you're asleep!" He said and moved closer to me. _What???_ "Hi-hi-hi!" Naruto stroke my cheek and grabbed my chin. He leaned towards me and kissed me gently. I could feel his tongue pushing in between my lips, and I responded quickly.  
Naruto moved down his hands and placed them around my waist. I gently placed my hands behind his head and stroke his neck. He leaned back again and blushed.  
"Sasuke.. You taste like snow... with vanilla... I like vanilla..." Naruto pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time it felt like he wanted something more.   
_Naruto... I love you... I love you!_   
  
"You know, you sleep talk." I opened my eyes and saw Kakatsu siting down next to my bed. I could feel that my shoulder still hurt, and so did my arm. "Where's Naruto?" I asked and sat up. _What?? Wasn't I already sitting up?_  
"He was never here. Just so you know, you moaned in you sleep and whispered something about that you love him." Kakatsu smiled and walked out of my room. I stroke a finger over my lips _it never happened..._  
"Sasuke! Today we're going to cut trees!" he shouted from the kitchen. "Ano... I've done that with Kakashi-sensei. And besides, cutting trees has nothing to do with chakra." I answered to him.  
"I you believe that chakra has nothing to do with it, you're wrong, asual, you pathetic little relic. You know nothing. Now, come and eat breakfast."  
_Pathetic little relic?? Who does he think he is?!?!_   
  
I walked to my bed, half asleep already. The training was much more exhausting than I ever imagined. I was supposed to cut wood with my chakra. And I wasn't allowed to come more than 1m(3 feet) closer to the tree. Though guy. He could do it more than 100 m from the tree.  
I fell down on the bed and slept. I didn't even change my clothes.  
  
_"Naruto... I want you to be my first..." Sakura said and held his hand and carefully stroke it with her fingertips.  
"First?" Naruto asked and looked confused. He was so beautiful that it hurt in my chest.  
"Yes... My first... First as in the one who takes my virginity..." Sakura said and smiled. She leaned a little closer to Naruto and put a hand on his thigh.  
"I would love to do that, Sakura-chan..." Naruto gently stroke her hair behind her ear.  
"Now?" Sakura asked with desire in her voice.  
"Now and always..." Naruto kissed her deeply and dragged her close to him. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. He carefully started to remove her dress..._  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up from my own scream. I was breathing heavily and I was horrified.  
"Calm down... Just a dream... Sakura wouldn't asked that, would she?" Just the thought of made me wanna kidnap Naruto and take him far, far away from her. But I knew that that would only make them unhappy... and I want Naturo to smile...  
I sighed and went back to sleep. With more dreams about Naruto and the way he would kiss me.  
  
I felt something cold hitting my face. No, not just my face my torso as well. I heard a voice. Someone was yelling. _Cooooooooooold..._ I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw Kakatsu holding a bucket with water and screaming at me to wake up.  
"What was that for?!?!" I yelled back.  
Then he smiled. _He's smiling?!?!_  
"Ohayou relic." He walked out of my room and shut the door. I just sat in my bed and stared and the door. _Why does he do that every morning..? I can't take this much longer..._  
  
He completely broke me down. Not my body, but my mind. After a few weeks, and nights, and sat in my bed and cradled my body back and forth while having my arms wrapped around my legs. _So week... I don't deserve life anymore... I'm sorry Naruto... For loving you... I don't deserve you..._  
  
I never slept much. I lied awake and waited for the cold water. And after he woke me like that, he forced me to use my body to it's limits, and it made me so tired. I just had one meal each day. Dinner. And everyday. Even though it was burnt rise and dry chicken, it tasted like heaven.  
But one day... Perhaps when I had a month of training left, the water never came. I got up and peeked out of my room. I could se Kakatsu cook something that smelled lovely in the kitchen. _Ramen..._ "Come and eat relic." He said and placed a bowl on the table. I sneaked out in the kitchen and carefully sat down, avoiding to look at Kakatsu. I grabbed a par of chopsticks and started to eat. It was so delicious... It tasted just like that kiss with Naruto... I closed my eyes and ate my food like someone was going to take it away from me anytime. It happened that Kakatsu did that. Just because he felt like it. Everything he did was based on what he felt like at that moment. If he felt like hitting me, he did. And when that happened, I closed my eyes and focused on an image of Naruto, a smiling Naruto. And then I didn't feel the pain.   
_Naruto..._  
"You're supposed to forget him, you know." Kakatsu said and sat down in front of me.  
I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"I've realised that it's impossible to forget him completely. But now, I don't feel the same for him. I don't love him as much as I used to..." When I said those words, a pain much worse than the one that made me feel like I was pathetic and weak hit my heart. Right in the middle of it and made a tear slowly slide down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off, but I knew that he saw it.  
"Do you know why Kakashi sent you here?"  
"To train and forget about Naruto." I said quickly.  
"No. To gain mentally strength. So that you can confess to Naruto."  
"What? No way... He told me to forget about my lo.. Naruto."  
"He told you about the forth, didn't he?"  
"Yes he did..."  
"Kakashi's never confessed to the forth. That's why he can't completely love Iruka now. He has a lot of pain inside of him, and he can't fix it. He wants to stop you from making the same mistake as he did. After the forth died, Kakashi found a letter. From the forth. Where the forth asked him out... And told him that he had never felt something as strong before as his love for Kakashi. That's why you must confess when you get back." He said and looked sad.  
"Naruto hates me. More than anything."  
"Perhaps Naruto is like you. He doesn't want you to now, because you might reject him. So he's doing exactly what you're doing to him."  
_ Naruto can't possibly love me... I know that he hates me... I can see it in his eyes..._  
"Now it's time to gain that strength." Kakatsu grabbed his bowl and placed it the sink.  
"Today... We're going to see how strong you are now." He walked out, and I followed him like a dog that follows it's owner.  
He stooped in the middle of his garden and held out his left arm.  
"Break it. Do it without touching it."  
What? Has he gone insane?  
"Now Sasuke!!"  
I started to concentrate my chakra in my right hand. _I'm a chuunin.. Of course I can do this..._  
The chakra started to form itself into a globe. I held it up and aimed it and his arm. I pushed it away and it didn't take long before I could hear his bone break and see the blood falling down on the ground.  
"Good Sasuke. Very good."  
I smiled a little for the first time in two months. And then I saw the sunset. The sun was orange and beautiful. _Naruto. I'll make you mine someday..._  
  
"Sasuke.. It's been a pleasure to have you here. You can come back anytime you want to."  
My training here was done. Kakatsu said that I had nothing more to learn here. "I'll be back someday. Not alone I hope."  
"Bye." Kakatsu walked into his house and closed his door. I turned around and faced the road that wad going to take me home. I smiled a little and started to run. I wanted to know how everybody was feeling, and if Sakura and Naruto was still together. The way home seemed so short. I ran. I couldn't wait. I wanted to tease that blonde boy. I wanted to look into his eyes again...  
I was home right before dawn. I walked in to the village and felt happy. I was home.  
I started to walk down a street that led to my apartment. I could hear a voice. It sounded so familiar. I looked at my left and saw Iruka. He was talking to someone that sat in front of him. That someone moved a little, and I saw the wind capture his grey hair and play and a little with it. I hid myself in the bushes behind them.  
"Kakashi... I don't want to be second best anymore..."  
"Iruka.. You are not..." Both of them sounded sad.  
"Yes I am. You love the forth more than you have ever loved me. I can't take this anymore. This is it. This the end for us."  
Iruka bend down and gently kissed Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist. "Don't leave me…"  
"Good bye Kakashi."  
Iruka walked away and waved at Kakashi. I heard that Kakashi cried.  
"Sasuke.. I hope that you've learned your lesson. Don't be a fool like me. I sent you away for the wrong reason.. I was wrong." Kakashi said and started to walk away.  
"Sensei.. Why did you lie about the forth?" I asked him and walked out of the bushes.  
"Because I thought I did the right thing.. But I only brought Naruto and you suffering... Enough said now. See you tomorrow at the regular meeting place. Ja." Kakashi left me confused. _Why would Naruto suffer?_  
  
The next morning I was walking to the meeting place when I heard a familiar voice calling on me. "Sasssssukeeeee-kuuuuuuuuun" Sakura of course. I stopped and turn around to watch her while she ran to me. I saw that.. She was changed.. It was like she was radiating joy.  
She gave me a big hug, and for the first time I returned it. "How are you?" She asked me and smiled.  
  
"How's Naruto?" I interrupted her.  
She immediately looked a little more sad, and looked at the ground before she spoke.  
"He's... changed... He... He's not what he used to be... He doesn't smile..." I could hear in her voice that it was serious.  
"Isn't he happy with you?"  
She looked up at me and tried to smile. "It was never him and I... I realised that I didn't love him, and he never loved me. It was never meant to be us. My heart belongs to someone else, and so does his."  
I was about o say something, when I saw Naruto coming towards us. He was looking down on his feet, lost in his thoughts.  
"Ohayou Naruto!" Sakura yelled. He looked up and I saw the sorrow in his eyes. I felt that my heart stopped beating. I didn't want to see him like that. It made me feel like someone was crushing my heart.  
"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "Ano yaro..." he continued and looked even more sad. "Naruto..." I said and tried to smile. It was impossible. I could feel the pain inside Naruto, and when I looked into his eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of someone who had no reason to live. His eyes were empty. Usually they were smiling, but now... I couldn't look at them.  
"Why didn't you say good bye...?" he asked me.  
"I'm sorry Naruto... Gomen..."  
"Sakura... Tell sensei that I'm going to skip today..." Naruto took off before I had the chance to say something more.  
"He has been like that since you left..."  
I quickly followed Naruto. I wanted to know what made him so sad. I followed his footsteps he had left on the ground and it didn't take long before I found him. He was leaning against a tree, and he was crying. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Get away from me..." he hissed. "Why are you crying?" I asked him gently. "You hurt me Sasuke... You're tearing me apart... I hate you for doing that."  
I flinched back from Naruto. Those words was like a knife in my back. _He said it... He hates me..._  
Naruto turned around and looked at me. His eyes was filled with tears and he slowly walked over to me. He grabbed my collar and pulled my face closer to his. With his other hand, he gently stroke my cheek. His touch made my entire body shiver. His hand was burning my skin, and I liked the feeling of it.  
"Sasuke... Don't ever come close to me again... Ever..." Naruto said with tears rolling down his cheeks. He pushed me to the ground and walked away. I could still feel his hand on my cheek, and smell his breath.  
I watched Naruto's back while he was walking away from me, and I realised that it was to late for me to tell him how I felt. I had done the same mistake as Kakashi did many years ago. I laid down on the ground and released all of my tears.  
"Naruto..." I whispered. I could a drip hit my head. _Rain..._ One drip became severeal, and I just laid there, without my reason to live.  
"Oy, Sasuke, what are you doing?"  
I opened my eyes and saw a pare of tanned feet. He reached out and pulled me up on my feet.  
"Sasuke... Why are you crying...?" Iruka said and stroke my cheek. "Is it because of Naruto?" he asked and pulled me a little closer. _Oh great Kakashi told him._ "Yeah, it is, and there's nothing you can do about it." I pushed him away.  
"Sasuke... You should realise that I of all the people understand you the best. I know what it's like to love someone, and get nothing in return." Iruka smiled a smile filled with pain.  
"I love you Iruka." It was Kakashi, siting in a tree.  
"Koibito... What are you doing here?" Iruka looked at the man when he jumped down. He quickly turned around and shook his head.  
"I was... Watching you..." Kakashi said and walked closer to Iruka.  
"What for?" Iruka asked and decided to look at Kakashi again. I could see all of Iruka's love for Kakashi pour out of his eyes. And I also saw the same coming from Kakashi. I forgot to breath. Their love... It was so strong...  
"Iruka..." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's fingers and stroke them gently. "I love you so much... It's just that.. You know that I'm an idiot... Having you here and treating you like... nothing... I'm sorry..."  
"Kakashi, shut up." Iruka said rashly and pulled Kakashi into his arms. He removed the mask and placed a kiss filled with love on Kakashi's lips. I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I walked away.  
_Naruto... I'm not giving up on you... Wait for me._   
  
Me promise to write the next chappie soon.. when my body and brain is healthyyyyyyyyy!! 


	5. You belong to me

Kakashi: Waya is missing today, she's sitting and playing kingdom hearts...  
Iruka: *cuddling with Kakashi* Well then.. Why won't we write it, koibito?  
Kakashi:*blushing* Maa... Mada mada dane... Waya left a note.  
  
Waya:  
Minna-san!!  
He-he-he... Now I am better than all of you!! Cause I have a beta readerrr!!!!!!!!  
  
hehehe.... fufufuf... fufuuf.... Cloud ga dasuki.... cloud to squall ga daisuki... erghh.. xDD  
  
Let's ju8st got to me point.  
**Before you read this chapter, it might be confusing if you haven't read my reposting of chapter 3! me changed some stuff...**  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Dark Cross: Sanku!! :'D! sorry too disapoint ya.. but it's noy much angst in this chappie ^______^   
  
firedraygon97: It was! me cahnged some stuff and posted it again.. gomen...   
  
Shinigami: Me is healthy as an oxe now! XDD here it is!!   
  
keira maxwell: Sanku!! here it is!! enjoy XDD   
  
Zenegami: Kuso.. I guess me did... No wayyyyy Kaka with Iru onlu, and Sasu with Naruto XDD hehehe... das ze way it shad bii XD   
  
Muchacha: 'cause me reposted it.. gomen...   
Me also want to give a huuuuuuugeee glomp to Candy-chan!! (Rasberry Jam)  
Me beta reader rocks. Das ze waj it iz XDD Ja!!   
Iruka: Look.. She's making weird faces when she's playing...  
Kakashi: Maa... Let's write our fic now!  
Iruka: Hai, sensei ;)   
Kakashi: *blush*   
The adventures of Kakashi and Iruka:  
Kakashi walked into a dark room wwith a bed. On the bed, Iruka was lying down, resting his eyes.  
The older man sat down next to Iruka and let his finger slide against Iruka's bare chest.  
Iruka opened his eyes and sat up.  
Waya:Oy, what are you guys doing??  
Iruka: Betsuni...  
Kakashi: Hai, betsuni.  
Waya: *Reads* Whadda... You.. You hentai!!!!  
Kakashi: And that comes from you.. I've seen ya dreams dude.  
Waya: Just on the fic. The author talking is getting boring.  
Kakashi and Iruka:...........hai sensei......  
**Chapter 4: You belong to me**  
I heard Iruka giggle behind me. The best thing to do was to leave those to lovebirds alone. My last wish right now was to see Kakashi and Iruka... You know, doing it.  
_If I was a depressed Naruto, where would I be. Hmm... Probably at home, or at the ramen store._  
Naruto's home was just around the corner, so I decided to go there. I knew exactly which door he lived behind. I had walked to it many times, raising my hand to knock on it, but getting too nervous to do it.  
I carefully knocked the door, and it opened when my knuckles hit it.  
_That baka... He forgot to lock it._  
I peeked into his apartment. A strong scent of ramen reached my nose, and I turned on the lights.  
"Naruto...?" I called. No one answered me. I walked inside and looked for him. Perhaps he was still sour, and refused to answer.  
I walked to the table and gently stroke its surface with my fingers. I had seen Naruto sit next to this table many times. All of those times, I wished that he would've seen me through his window, and asked me to join him.  
_Geez Sasuke.. You're getting sentimental..._  
I looked up from the table and saw his bed. I walked over to it and saw a picture on a table next to the bed. _Is it Iruka?_  
I lifted it up and looked at it. It was me, looking into the camera as if I was going to kill the one who took the picture.  
_I remember this... Naruto had just got a camera from Iruka, and he wanted to try it. But what is my picture doing next to his bed?_  
I put it back on place and walked into Naruto's bathroom. I found nothing but a cockroach, which I quickly killed. _I hate cockroaches..._  
W I walked out I saw his keys hanging form a hook on the wall. _ I might as well lock..._  
I grabbed the keys and walked out. I put the keys in my pocket, and started to walk to the ramen store. It rained a lot by now, and I was cold. But I had always liked the rain. It helped me to clear up in my bewildered head. _What am I going to say to him? I can't just burst it out. I need to be... Careful with it... In case he doesn't..._ I didn't even finish the thought. It hurt to much, just thinking about the fact that he probably didn't loved me.  
"Sasuuuke-kun!" _Sakura..._ I looked up and saw Sakura coming towards me, dragging Lee after her.  
"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Lee said to me and smiled to Sakura.  
"Hn." _I don't have time for this.... Must find Naruto..._  
"Sakura, where is Naruto?" I asked roughly and hoped that she knew.  
"Naruto... well.. after you left he started to hang out at a cliff... just sitting there and thinking I guess." Sakura said carelessly. She was busy with whispering things in Lee's ear. Things that made him blush.  
"Sakura..." he said and blushed even more.  
_So this is why you're so happy Sakura..._  
"Where is that cliff?" I asked her and tried to get her attention. For the first time when I needed it, she was barely willing to give it to me.  
"You know, the cliff that has all of the Hokage heads." Sakura stroke Lee's hair and kissed him on the cheek.  
_Everybody seems to have someone to hold... Except for me... Shut up you baka! Be positive for once!_ I pinched myself while I walked out of the store. I looked to me left, and saw the cliff that Sakura was talking about. On top of it there was a silhouette.  
_Naruto?_  
I got my hopes up as I ran over to the cliff and started to climb it. The rain was now pouring down and I was shivering. _So cold..._ I reached the top and saw Naruto sitting and dangling with his legs.  
"What do you want?" he asked me and turned his head away.  
"Naruto... I..." I didn't know what to say. Now, when he was sitting in front of me, the words I was dying to tell him refused to come out.  
"I see. The Uchiha blood is too good to speak with a demon fox. But that's okay for once, I'm sick of hearing your voicing insulting me. You know what Sasuke? You don't have a heart."  
_What is he talking about?_ It sounded like Naruto was telling me something that had been bugging him for a very long time.  
"Sasuke... You're the second person that I've loved. And you'll also be the last one." Naruto placed a hand on his heart. "The pain in here... It hurts too much when I see the hate in your eyes. The hate directed towards me..." Naruto sighed and looked at me.  
"Naruto..." was all I could say. My voice refused to obey me, the one time I had something important to say, something from the bottom of my heart.  
Naruto turned his head towards the sky and closed his eyes. There was a small breeze, and the wind played with his hair. The sight left me grasping for air.   
_Beautiful..._ "When you left... You crushed me. You crushed my heart. It was as if you pulled it put out of my chest and took it with you." Naruto tried to smile but a smile couldn't hide all the sadness in his face. "Sasuke.. That name always make me feel... Happy and sad at the same time... Maybe because... I love you..."  
Naruto stood up and walked to the edge. "Ano, Sasuke, do you think I would die if I jumped?" _What?!?!?! Naruto!! Noo!!_  
I quickly grabbed his wrist and forced him to sit down.  
"Naruto, you idiot!" I yelled at him when my tears started to fall.  
"Wouldn't you be happier if I died?" Naruto asked and looked deeply into my eyes. It felt like he saw right through me, like he saw that I was weak. That I needed someone to love...  
"No Naruto, I wouldn't be happier... I... I would... I would die... I can't live without you." Without giving any thoughts to my reactions, I sat down in his lap. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I wouldn't let him jump. I didn't want to lose someone I loved again.  
I pushed Naruto down on the ground and placed myself on him. I grabbed his wrist and held them tightly.  
"Sasuke... I'm cold... Could you..." I looked up at Naruto from his torso and saw that he was blushing.  
I knew what he meant, so I moved up a little so that my head was resting on his shoulder.  
"Is this better?" I asked him. _You baka, he's not gay!!! He'll yell at you, and he'll tell you to move!_  
"Yeah, that's much better..." Naruto said and pulled his wrist out of my grip. He carefully placed them behind my neck and played with my hair.  
I felt chills going down my spine, and my entire body froze.  
"Sorry... I just thought..." Naruto said and moved his hands. His voice sounded hurt.  
I got up and placed a hand on each side of his head. I studied his face carefully, I didn't want to forget it. Never. I gently stroke his left cheek with my fingertips and carefully touched his lips with them.  
"Sasuke..?" Naruto said.  
I didn't answer, I just leaned forward until my nose brushed against his.  
"Don't hate me Naruto" I said and silenced his mouth before he had a chance to answer. I gently touched his lips with mine, and hoped for a good reaction.   
Naruto responded and pressed his lips slightly harder against mine.  
I leaned back and looked and Naruto's face. I don't think I had seen him happier. Ever.  
"Sasuke, you're smiling like a sissy girl, you know that?"   
_Sissy...Girl...? Me?_  
Naruto got up on his elbows and looked at me with love in his eyes. I had seen the expression before. In Iruka's eyes when he looked at Kakashi. I envied Kakashi when he got that look. And now, Naruto was looking at me like that. I felt the blood rush to face. Slowly, but it came, and Naruto started to laugh when he saw the blush on my cheeks.  
"The great Sasuke is blushing! He-he-he!"  
I looked away and tried to hide my blush when I got and idea. _I'll make him blush... And then we'll see who's laughing._  
I turned my head and looked Naruto straight into his eyes. I carefully bit my lower lip stroke back my hair with one of my hands.  
I saw that Naruto gasped and started to look a little uncomfortable. He's eyes was stirring nervously around my body, and a light pink started to appear on his cheeks.   
I bend forward again and placed my lips on his. I opened my mouth and pushed my tongue into his. I heard Naruto moan and felt that him place his hands on my back. I got off Naruto and laid down next to him, separating our lips from each other. I felt his smaller hand sneaking into mine.  
"Wanna go and eat some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.  
"Sure." I turned my towards him and smiled. Smiling towards Naruto felt good somehow.  
"Ano Sasuke... You should smile more often. It suits you." Naruto said and stroke my hand.  
"Yeah, and then all of the girls would follow me... Besides, I usually don't have a reason to smile..."  
"You kinda like it, don't ya? Having all of those girls running after you... He-he-he..." Naruto said and teased me.  
"Shut up, Dead-last." I said and stood up. I reached my hand out to help Naruto up. I pulled him up a little too harsh, so that he fell into my arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around him before he protested.  
"Oy..Sasuke... Can't breath..." Naruto choked.  
"Sorry.." I said and released him.  
We started to walk down the cliff in silence. It was a good silence though, not tensed at all. I held out my hand and carefully grabbed Naruto's. It was so small and warm. And it fitted right into mine.  
"Ano... What will the others say.. about us... Do you think they will... Get disgusted..?" Naruto said and looked at me with his big blue eyes. I looked back at him and saw that he was scared of becoming more rejected than he already was.  
"You know what Naruto.. I don't care about them. You're... All that matters to me.. But if you're afraid... I won't push you..." I let go of his hand and stuffed it into my pocket and stared in front of me. _Are they more important to him than me..?_  
"Sasuke..." Naruto walked up next to me and hooked our arms. "If they reject me, I have you right?" He asked me and leaned his head against my shoulder. "Yeah... And Kakashi and Iruka..." I said and patted his head with my other hand.  
"Kakashi and Iruka?" He asked.  
"Didn't you know? They are... together..." I said and got a picture of them in my head.   
_You hentai Sasuke..._  
We walked to the ramen store in silence, and a lot of people stared at us. Some people even pointed at us and whispered behind our backs. But I didn't care. I had Naruto. I have Naruto. I don't need anything more than Him.  
"Whatcha gonna eat?" he asked me and licked his lips while he looked at the menu.  
"Doesn't matter." I said.  
"All right... Then you're having.... Megasize ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically.  
Naruto ordered for us, and while we were waiting he leaned back towards me and I held him in my arms. And I felt whole again. That everything was the way it should be now. I bend down and whispered in his ear.  
"I love you..."  
A saw that a smile covered his face, and I knew that he loved me too. That we belonged to each other. And I would never let go of him now. I love to much to do that.  
**Owari! **  
**Ano sa!! Minna-san!! Tell me if ya want a sequall (spelling?)! Me have some ideas... With Naru.. Sasu.. Gaar... XDD.. hehhe.. *Evil* **


	6. Grrrrr

Stupid ff.net... not taking me fic to the top of the list when me updated.... hope it works this time... and again.. sankuuu candy-channn. 


End file.
